Invisible Man
by Mo-Mantai
Summary: Joe is in need of a girlfriend and he is feeling sorry for himself. This is a song fic to 98 Degrees' song. Please R


Invisible Man  
  
You can hardly wait to tell all your friends  
How his kisses taste sweet like wine  
And how he always makes your heart skip a beat  
Every time he walks by  
  
Joe walked alone in the park on Friday evening feeling quite sorry for himself. He was an attractive guy and he knew what he wanted in life. He thought that every girl's dream was to marry a handsome doctor. Who was he kidding? Every girl did want to go out with a handsome doctor, but not if his name was Joe Kido. He walked past the playground and started into the woods. He was going to meet the rest of the Digidestined at a bon fire, inside of a small clearing, in the center of the forest. Sora and the other girls were commenting about how romantic it would be to be close to their boyfriends, basked in the soft light of the fire. Sure, Joe agreed that it would be quite romantic. That is, if he had someone to get close to. All he wanted to do was be loved. What's so wrong with that?  
  
And if you're feeling down  
He'll pick you up  
He'll hold you close   
When you're makin' love  
He's everything you've been dreaming of  
Oh baby   
  
He entered the clearing and caught site of his seven friends huddling close to the burning flames. As he walked closer toward the group he began sinking deeper into his thoughts of sorrow. Mimi and Matt had been going out for a long time now. Their love was very strong. Tai and Sora were a really cute couple. They looked really good together. It was like they were made for each other. Tk and Kari were becoming closer and closer and even Izzy had come with someone. Hey, so what if his guest was his laptop. At least he had something. Joe decided not to head toward the fire right away. Instead, he made his way to a dark corner at the far side of the clearing wanting to be alone.   
  
I wish you'd look at me that way  
Your beautiful eyes lookin' deep into mine  
Telling me more  
Than any words could say  
Baby to you all I am  
Is the invisible man  
  
What if he were in Matt's place and Mimi was with him? He would be one of the happiest guys in all of Tokyo. Mimi was extremely beautiful, she had an amazing voice and they got along pretty well back in the Digital World so, why couldn't they be together. Matt was an attractive guy. He could have any girl he wanted. The problem is the only girl Matt wanted was the one named Mimi Tachikawa.  
  
You probably spend hours on the phone  
Talkin' 'bout nothing at all  
It doesn't matter what the conversation  
Just as long as he called  
  
  
He and Sora would make a pretty good couple. Tai was a big soccer star and like Matt, any girl he wanted could be his. He'd always gotten along with Sora and he could see the two of them going out for dinner, a movie... He imagined how great she would look on prom night when he picked her up in the white stretch limo. They would be very happy together. He could see it now...  
  
Lost in a love so real  
And so sincere  
You wipe away  
Each other's tears  
Your face lights up  
Whenever he appears  
  
What about Kari? Wait a sec! What was he thinking?!? Kari was way to young for him to be thinking about in that way. Plus, Tai would kill him if he ever went out with his little sister. Joe thought to himself. "Man, I must be really desperate. It's just I'm so lonely." He turned to face his friends and the orange glow of the fire. At that moment all seven of his friends turned their heads like clockwork and caught sight of their friend in the shadows. One by one they all rose to their feet and walked toward Joe with happy smiles on their faces.  
  
I wish you'd look at me that way  
Your beautiful eyes lookin' deep into mine  
Telling me more  
Than any words could say  
Baby to you all I am  
Is the invisible man  
  
At the sight of his friend's smiling faces, all of Joe's worries and sadness faded away. He suddenly felt a sense of belonging and love as his friends gathered around him. He had plenty of time to find a girlfriend to spend his life with. All he really wanted was friends to hang around with and that was something he already had. What's more he had a lot of friends who cared and loved him with all of their hearts.  
  
I see you all the time baby  
The way you look at him  
I wish it was me sweetheart  
Boy I wish it was me  
But I guess it'll never be  
  
He looked up and saw the hands of Sora and Mimi reaching out for his. He gladly reached up and accepted their offering of help. As he raised to his feet the girls took his arm and they all went back to the warmth of the fire. They sang songs, told ghost stories and ate all of the marshmallows that they could possibly eat. And all the while a smile was plastered across Joe's face. For he new that he was important to his friends and he had all of the love he ever wanted. "So much for the invisible man" he thought to himself. Then the Digidestined watched as the fire slowly drifted into eternal slumber.  
  
Song By: 98 Degrees   
  
  
Author's Note: I would like to dedicate this songfic to my cousin. He is the one who gave me the idea for this fic a few months back and I've finally been able to sit down and write it. Thanks for the inspiration Chris!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
